


bloody wings

by mindbrand



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gore and Smut, Sex Toys, well its a knife but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindbrand/pseuds/mindbrand
Summary: “What do you like about me?”“Everything about you.”





	bloody wings

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tell if I wrote this ironically or not. I'm sex repulsed but being stabbed as a concept sounds hot.

“What do you like about me?”

 

“Everything about you.”

 

It felt like it'd been years since Chika heard those words. 

 

“You're one of a kind, Yohane.”

 

Nothing gets Chika wet like a knife dragging across her thigh. It was odd, but she just really really wanted a girl to stab her. Lucky for Chika, Yohane just really wanted to stab a girl. Kanan and Riko usually kinkshamed them and Dia covered Ruby’s ears whenever someone (Mari) brought it up.

 

Sometimes Chika would play it off as a joke, but everyone knew Yohane was seriously sadistic. That was fine. If she wanted to fuck Chika up, Chika would let her. Of course, they never did any serious damage to each other. The knife was just sharp enough to draw blood, and Chika always washed her wounds after sex. Mari had called that “responsible behavior”, which led to Dia shouting about how BDSM is the opposite of responsible.  

 

Things were starting to escalate. Yohane put a finger on Chika’s clit and began to rub gently, moving her finger back and forth in a steady rhythm. Between this and the blood running down her leg, Chika was extremely wet. Yohane put down the knife and started touching herself. She began to rub Chika's labia with her other hand.

 

“Does it feel good?” Yohane mumbled.

 

“Yeah…”

 

Yohane slid a finger inside Chika. “You don't sound convinced.”

 

“It feels so good, Yohane,” Chika whispered. “Oh fuck, it feels good.” Yohane smiled and put another finger in. She began to stroke the inside of Chika’s vagina. 

 

Eventually, Yohane grew bored and pulled out her fingers. Chika whimpered, “Don't stop, please…”

 

Yohane chuckled. “How can I stop when I haven't even started? We haven't even gotten to the fun part yet,” she said and began to examine Chika’s lower region. She grabbed her girlfriend’s ass and rubbed it. Next, Yohane put her lips against Chika’s clit and began sucking. 

 

It felt unbelievable. Chika could feel her legs tremble at the pleasure. Yohane’s tongue was now lower, inside. The ecstasy was almost too much for the both of them.

 

Yohane paused and said, “You taste so sweet,” then began to lick again. Chika moaned a little and covered her mouth. 

 

“Yo-hahhh… Fuck…” Chika squeaked. “Fuck me harder. Please.”

 

Yohane pulled away from Chika’s vulva and picked up the knife by its blade. “As you wish, my little demon.” She rubbed the knife’s handle against Chika’s labia and pushed it inside the opening. 

 

Chika cried out and squeezed her legs together. “Fuck, oh my god…” she mumbled. Yohane began steadily moving the knife in and out of Chika. She could feel the base of the handle hitting her cervix. The sensation was driving her mad. 

 

The blade of the knife cut into Yohane’s palm, but she gritted her teeth and held on tight through the pain. This was the price she paid to make her girlfriend cum.

 

“Y-Yohane! Fuck, ah!” Chika screeched as she orgasmed. Panting, she managed to choke out, “Do you… do you want to feel pleasure too?”

 

“That won't be necessary. I'm satisfied just watching you,” Yohane replied. Chika wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and smiled. 

 

“I really love you, fallen angel Yohane…”

  
“Chika, I love you too, my little demon.”


End file.
